onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Coby in the New World!
What do you think happened to Coby after that two years? Who did he train with? What is his current rank? We all know that Coby's dream is to become an Admiral. We also know that Coby has Kenbunshoku Haki and Soru. That means Oda would have made him train for both Rokushiki and Haki. He could have also consumed a Mythical Zoan devil fruit to make it more awesome, but that is highly unlikely unless Garp found one and wanted Coby to have it. He could also be one out of 1,000,000 people that have Haoshoku Haki. Who could have trained him? Garp is one of the strongest Haki users and Coby's mentor. Also we never knew what happened to the Rokushiki master Rob Lucci. Could Garp found and hired him to train Coby? And also there is Kaku to train Helmeppo. It would be like a Garp and Sengoku relationship. Also what could be his current rank, he must have ranked up during the two years. I mean Smoker became vice-admiral, and Tashigi became Captain. We have no clue of the new changes. What do you think? Dragonlord00X (talk) 04:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Also we never knew what happened to the Rokushiki master Rob Lucci. Could Garp found and hired him to train Coby? And also there is Kaku to train Helmeppo. -_-' Can't tell if you are being serious or not... 06:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) How else would Oda make Coby's Rokushiki training really awesome. He is also the only one who could use the Rokuogan. Dragonlord00X (talk) 12:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I belive Garp would of left Cobys training in capable hand's, possibly that guy who was alway's with Garp (can't find his name on here) or someone simiular in Garp position. Cobys rank could be possibly between Captian and Rear Admiral or possibly higher. It's all depending on his training and control over Haki. Besty17 (talk) 14:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC) @Dragonlord: But why would Garp get Lucci and Kaku, two of the most cold blooded characters ever, to train Coby and Helmeppo? That is what had me confused there. Given Lucci's personality I don't see why he would bother with guys like Coby and Helmeppo who are so far weaklings (compared to him at least). Garp will probably get someone else to train those two but I don't see it being the former CP9 guys (besides, aren't they on the run from the WG thanks to Spandam?). 14:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC) If im not incorrect which i doubt, Garp and Sengoku both stayed to train the younger marines, Kong asked them to remain seeing as how they were important figures to the world... So coby was still trained by Garp... 04:41, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Coby could be a vice admiral since he knows haki,but if he does happen to be one,he'll be pretty much the weakest one,considering the massive difference in strength between the vice-admirals (smoker got beaten by trafal-guy pretty bad,and trafal-guy got beaten by velgo(a vice-admiral as well) like nothing) I agree with the AWC that actually signed his post. Kong got Garp and Sengoku both to stay in the marines to train young marines. So Coby would still be trained by Garp, which is the best choice anyways because Garp was able to fight on par with Roger. If Luffy gets trained by legend (Rayleigh) then Coby should be trained by one too. [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 16:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) i want to see coby with a devil fruit, he seems to be lacking in power without one. he's no zoro or sanji. ^He dosn't need a devil fruit. He's only young and i'm possitive after some training with Garp. Coby might be strong as Smoker (Pre-Timeskip) or stronger. ~ I could see Coby being a Vice-Admiral or a Rear Admiral. It's been 2 years, which is a fairly significant amount of time. I also see parallels between Smoker and Garp, and with Coby and Aokiji. Smoker (Garp) is the cool guy that doesn't care about promotions or his superiors, and he goes around chasing Luffy (Roger) no matter what else is going on. Aokiji looked up to Garp and thought he was the coolest, but he didn't emulate him because he had greater ambitions, which is similar to how Coby probably thinks. I think based on this line of thought, it's not crazy to see Coby with a devil fruit, possibly even a logia.Flowsthead (talk) 15:13, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I would completely and entirely dislike coby eatin a devil fruit, in my opinon theres not enough young pirates/marines without powers. It's amazing just considering the possibility of a powerless person defeating for example someone with akainu's devil fruit. 07:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I believe Coby would be a Commodore and Helmeppo is probably a Captain. Both of them would know Soru, Geppou and Rankyaku. Coby would be a bit stronger than Tashigi. As for DFs, I would like Coby to have Ace's DF or some strong Zoan DF if possible, otherwise no DF. Thinking about it, I doubt he will ever come close to Luffy's level unless he has a DF. Also, I would like Coby, Tashigi, Helmeppo and 1-2 more young marines forming a team led by Smoker. Bawasingh (talk) 09:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) If coby did have a d.f. I'd prefer him to have a zoan type. Personally i don't think he need's a d.f, he's young and will continue to grow in strength over time. I'd be good for coby IF he did team with Smoker i'd for coby to learn a few tricks of him and bad for smoker as coby would stop/get in the way of catching/fighting luffy. Also even though Tashigi is now captain she'll be alot stronger than she looks. Coby will probably become an almirant so he will be more kind of having a logia, isn't it? Khaliszt (talk) 21:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) .. For bawa w/e thats like stating coby is weak. He has the ability to grow in strength a good example is him gaining haki, therefore he can reach luffy's level. For khali , he wouldnt need it, look at garp he couldve been an admiral many times. 02:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Well but Garp didnt need to be an Admiral, he was already someone big on the marines. Coby's dream is to be an admiral.. he probably will become one! Maybe now he is a Captain/Vice_Admiral (or not yet but soon!) Khaliszt (talk) Are you sayin its a requirment to for admirals to have a logia power? 02:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I never said that, I just mean that he will need a strong one if he wants to get to the Admiral Rank, unless he gets strong enough by himself (less probable), and we all know that GENERALLY, logias are the strongest Fruits.. Khaliszt (talk) Just to be clear Mythical Zoans are equal or more powerful than logias. The thing about it is it is really hard to find, but knowing luck in terms of One Piece, it is very possible. Dragonlord00X (talk) 10:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) First to be clear, It has never been stated that a Mythical Zoan is as strong as a Logia, but we deduce it due to the terms of its rarity and the powerful the ones we know are. There are thousands of Pirates in the World, there are an enourmous amount of them.. it's normal that for only ONE to find an Akuma no Mi may be hard, but not for all of those.. Anyway, Logias are very strong, and Mythical Zoans probably are as strong of Logias.. at least some of them, like Marco's. But sometimes a Logia has debilites or disadvantages a Paramecia wouldn't have. I like them all the same. Actually the strongest fruit known is a Paramecia so... Khaliszt (talk) 11:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) The thing is Luffy has gotten so much stronger in two years, and if Coby were to catch up to Luffy he would need a Mythical Zoan because Luffy can already counter Logias with his Haki. Coby need something equal or greater power than Logia fruits. Dragonlord00X (talk) 10:47, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, some characters are extremely strong and don't have any fruit.. but anyway the fact that Luffy can hit a Logia user doens't necessarily mean he is invencible to them.. first example is Caesar Clown.. He will just have to think of a way to beat them! Khaliszt (talk) 12:10, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Great Pirate D: First let me say i think he is a Rear admiral now and was trained by Garp. Second more than CP9 can use Rokushiki I have seen Vice Admirals use shigan, soru, and tekkai during the war so if we wants to learn more of them he doesnt need CP9 but for all we know he could know more than soru. Third he doesnt need a devil Fruit to be an Admiral there are plenty of people strong people at, near, and above Admiral level with out devil fruits Hawkeye, Rayleigh, Shanks if he still hasnt ate a devil fruit.GPD09:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D (talk) 09:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Al those who you mentioned are, curiously, Swordmen. And you forgot to mention Garp, who isn't a swordman and trained Coby. But logically Coby won't be a new Garp, because Luffy already is. The only way I can imagine Coby becoming an Admiral is eating a Devil Fruit. Khaliszt (talk) 11:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I believe Coby to be rather weak in relation to the overall make-up of One Piece. He probably will become an Admiral because One Piece is about persevering and never giving up to reach one's goals. But, honestly, do any of you think Coby could even beat one of the weaker Straw hats -- Nami, Chopper, and Ussop? - Xiexie Coby weak? wah? think about it, at the start of one piece he was pretty much the weakest character, his level of improvment is probably greater than luffy's improvement from start to time skip as luffy was already really strong. And that was in like a year? God knows how much coby will have improved since Marineford. (how long was the first half in years/months anyway? ) it was a maybe a month or two since coby joined the marines to the marineford arc